Cuando la esperanza no basta
by Sophie Pond Wilde
Summary: Cameron no sabe que más hacer Remy parece estar decidida por darse por vencida. "Esta historia participa en ¡Fandoms unidos, Jamás serán vencidos! del Foro Las Cuatro Naciones".


_**Un Cadley, "Esta historia participa en ¡Fandoms unidos, Jamás serán vencidos! del Foro Las Cuatro Naciones".**_

_**Disclaimer: House MD**_

_**Advertencias: Femslash intento de suicidio**_

_**Raiting: T**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Cuando la esperanza no está<span>**

Felicidad, ¿Qué era eso? Sinceramente lo había olvidado, paso tanto tiempo sufriendo las secuelas de lo sucedido por su enfermedad que la verdad ya no sabía que era la felicidad ni quién era capaz de tenerla porque ella no lo hacía.

Paso una gran temporada trabajando tiempo extra, no le importaba volver cansada y casi muerta a casa. Ya estaba cansada de eso, así que pidió por sus vacaciones a mitad de año, por supuesto que House se la dio con mucha pelea, así que las aprovechó y se quedo en casa durmiendo, hace tiempo que no lo hacía, ahora simplemente estaba por la quinta copa, no iba a parar de beber hasta acabarse la botella así que simplemente continuó.

Esos días en la guardia Cameron estaba preocupada por su compañera sabía que era más frágil de lo que aparentaba, así que pensó en ir a visitarla a su casa.

Tomó su auto y tocó la puerta de su departamento.

— ¿Remy, estás allí? —Dijo golpeándola, no había respuesta así que se aventuró a abrirla aunque sabía que siempre estaría abierta.

Cuando se dio cuenta no había nadie en la sala principal, fue hacía su cuarto y nada, la cocina y más nada, entones decidió ir al baño, allí la encontró a Hadley, estaba tirada junto al inodoro, parecía haber vomitado, pero sangre porque tenía la comisura de los labios cubiertos de sangre y chorreando.

—Oh por dios Remy—La alzó inmediatamente y la transportó hacía la cama. Logró ver que tenía todo golpeado, le quitó la ropa para dejarla en ropa interior y vio un buen golpe morado en su abdomen, y varios tajos por la espalda y brazos, qué le había pasado, no tenía idea pero cuando se despierte lo sabría.

Con un paño húmedo limpió su cara, y el abdomen, parecía tener unos buenos golpes, como si hubiese perdido una pelea.

La chica tosía horriblemente—No, en realidad la gané, ese hijo de puta nunca volverá a tocar una chica nunca más en su vida.

—Vaya, pero ¿Qué te paso? —Le seguía limpiando, así que se quedó viéndole, era tan hermosa, aun con su labio partido y el pómulo hinchado, no entendía su insistencia de hacerse daño porque la enfermedad ya lo hacía por ella.

—Duerme, lo necesitas tienes unas ojeras terribles—Y estuvo a punto de levantarse pero Remy le agarró la mano.

—No, no te vayas…—Le rogó.

—No te preocupes no iré a ningún lado solo te haré algo para comer y de paso yo también porque no comí nada antes de venir. Le dijo y Remy asintió, nunca fue así de dócil y débil pareciera que la fiebre y el alcohol tenía ese efecto con ella.

Remy podía oler la comida estaba haciendo su favorita, así que solo intentó sentarse pero sintió un agudo dolor en el abdomen y volvió a acostarse.

—Maldición…—Gruño, así que no podría despertarse, que horror.

Luego de un rato de estar en la cocina Cameron volvió con una bandeja llena de comida y una bebida, agua, tenía que desintoxicarla.

Tomó lugar al lado de ella, y le dejó la bandeja al medio de ambas, comieron durante una hora hasta que Remy tuvo que ir al baño, Cameron le ayudo a levantarse, con mucho dolor se levantó.

Pasó un tiempo hasta que las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, Hadley volvió al trabajo, aun sin ganas pero bueno tuvo que buscar fuerzas de donde no tenía para enfrentar a House, por suerte no tuvo muchos encuentros con él y cuando los tuvo Remy lo ignoró completamente usando auriculares con música a todo volumen.

Cameron la raptaba a veces en su equipo para darle un respiro y cuando nadie las veía se la llevaba a la sala de operaciones donde no había nadie hasta la noche y la llenaba de besos, fue tanto que casi logra encenderla y que pierda el control.

Pero como siempre terminaba llegando ese momento donde terminaban haciéndolo.

Suerte que solo la practicante las encontró. No les dijo nada pero trataron de que eso no se repita nunca más.

Así pasaron los días, pero no pudo saber más de ella, hubo un día en que no la encontró ni en el hospital ni llegó a su casa, le había invitado a venir, así que fue a la suya a buscarla, y cuando llegó la encontró tendida en la ducha con las muñecas cortadas, todo estaba lleno de sangre desde la cocina hasta el baño. Había intentado suicidarse, así que muerta de preocupación la levantó la vendó y la vistió porque estaba desnuda y con la bañera llena, de sangre.

Había perdido demasiada, temía que debería llevarla al hospital pero Remy la detuvo no quiso pensar en ver a House hoy, no, así que no pudo hacer nada y tuvo que buscar transplantes de sangre del hospital, cuando volvió comenzó a pasársela por intravenosa.

Cuando despertó Cameron la recibió con un beso y luego la reganó, no puede creer que sea la quinta vez en el mes que lo había intentado por suerte ella siempre la había encontrado a tiempo excepto una vez que la encontró la residente, esa pobre chica debía estar traumada por su culpa.

Con el paso del tiempo aprendieron a estar juntas a hacer una vida entre ellas, esa fue la primera vez en su vida que podía decir que se estaba acercando a la felicidad, aun no podía decir que lo era pero con el tiempo lo sería, estaba por buen camino.


End file.
